


This Has Already Happened/覆水难收

by Oxycontin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, canonical AU, 倒叙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “我无论如何也不会把时间宝石给你的，”那法师喘道。“说什么。也绝对。不会。憋死你个狗娘养的。”*Stucky无差+科学组无差。倒叙。预警：所有人都死了。说真的，所有人都死了。这里的托尼也不是钢铁侠。至于其他的，大家既然都看完A4了，应该也都能接受吧。





	This Has Already Happened/覆水难收

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Has Already Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466551) by [Mollyamory (Molly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Mollyamory), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 

### 2388

寂静的尘埃中突然传来一声巨响，一大块玻璃从提尔曼大厦的十九层掉到了博伊斯顿街，砸进茂密的绿色灌木丛。野草在人行道的裂缝中生长，种种草木从下水道里冒出。波士顿的桥梁早已坍塌坠入查尔斯河。饱经沧桑的山姆·亚当斯铜像上生着青苔，孤独地立在法内尔集市门厅的废墟后。

史塔克大厦俯瞰着整个波士顿市中心。建于独立战争年间的矮砖房还是很坚固，但多数现代建筑只剩下断壁残垣。空空如也的窗子悬在写字楼扭曲的框架之间。凯悦酒店的上半部分早在2306年的某个时候就倒塌掉进了波士顿海港。

然而史塔克大厦依旧屹立着。它还屹立着，因为这座建筑是由麻省理工机械工程学院的A·E·卡波纳教授设计建造的，以此纪念他纽约之战中牺牲的父亲。史塔克大厦是卡波纳的收官之作，也是他最杰出的设计，从蓝图到剪彩，从头到尾他都有参与，为此专门研发了新种类的混凝土、设计严谨的防风系统以及完全环保的能源和冷却系统。就像金字塔一样，史塔克大厦正是为不朽而生的。

于是大厦就这样岿然不动，哪怕世界在周围渐渐崩塌。里面的厅堂空无一人，但每一天日落以后，灯光都会亮起来。史塔克大厦屹立着，等待着，寻找着一个永远不会到来的声音，大多数时间被寂静笼罩，除了偶尔，由一个寿命有一万年的小小方舟反应堆驱动的贾维斯会哼一曲忧伤的歌。

### 2028

灭霸思索着人类世即将到来的终结。很快，他就会摧毁余下的人类，还有他们东拼西凑出来的这支可怜的反抗军。他们负隅顽抗了将近十年，造出这么一台原始的时光机，但无异于自取灭亡。现在他的大军接踵而至——齐塔瑞人、克里人和黑暗军团，前来对抗——嗯，能说是对抗谁呢？

被他们称为队长的男人流着血，挣扎着跪起。现在只剩下他一个人了，他是地球捍卫者中唯一的幸存者。他的胸膛起起落落，仿佛呼吸都令他痛苦。几乎令人肃然起敬——_几乎_，勇气诚然可嘉，但这是纯粹的顽固。他颤抖的手拉紧带子，固定他残破的盾牌。有液体在他布满尘灰的脸上冲刷出印记，或许是汗水，或许是泪水。或者两者皆有。

队长向他冲来，残盾就位，速度比灭霸预想的要快，毕竟他肯定已经骨折加上内出血了。不管怎样，灭霸还是捏住了他，阻止了他——但是在你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也凝视着你，有那么可怕的、漫长的一瞬间，他不确定是他钳制住了队长，还是队长钳制住了他。这人类羸弱的身躯里奔涌着一股灭霸不理解的力量，一道蓝色的闪电，一时之间他感到恐惧。这个队长_攫住_了他，灭霸将在他涤荡罪孽的_烈火_中燃烧殆尽。可是不行，不，他不会的。

灭霸一声闷哼扭断了他的脖子，没有松开，直到那能量完全流逝，直到他手里只剩一具布娃娃一般的尸体。现在都结束了，是的。结束了。现在只剩血肉。只剩尸骨。

灭霸松手，尸体落地，他举起戴着无限手套的那只手。宝石闪闪发光。“我是天命，”他解释道，几乎带着歉意——然后他打了响指，所有人类都被消灭了。

### 2020

娜塔莎打开门，看见史蒂夫·罗杰斯孤零零一个人站在那里，既是惊讶，又一点也不奇怪。她抱住他，没有管他们两人脸上静静流下的泪水。这点事情都无所谓了。他紧紧环抱住她，强壮而坚实。“你回来了，”她说。

“是啊，”史蒂夫说，哽咽的声音从胸腔传来。“我来——干活，”他咬着牙说，仿佛每个字都要费好大一番功夫。可能也的确如此。

“嗯，这里有不少活，”娜塔莎说。这话可他妈太过于轻描淡写了。

史蒂夫退开一点，严肃地看着她。“娜塔莎，我们得造一台时光机，”他说。娜塔莎一时恐慌起来，随便别人怎么样，她最需要_史蒂夫_保持理智，_老天知道她可是就快要疯了_。但她端详着他的脸，发现他没有疯，一如既往地可靠和理智。他是史蒂夫。

“时——时光机？”娜塔莎努力地说，就好像谈论这种东西很合理一样。

“是啊，”史蒂夫说，然后叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁。“我知道听起来像是痴人说梦，但这是_可以办到的_，娜塔莎——巴基说过是可以办到的，他还告诉我他很清楚这是真的，所以信他就对了。我们只需要……”史蒂夫笑起来，要不是这种情形下除了发笑没什么别的办法，你会以为他疯了。“我们只需要弄清怎么造。”

“啊，好吧，”娜塔莎擦擦眼睛说。“说起来，我要去煮点意面。你想来点意面吗？”

“我很乐意来一点，”史蒂夫说。

### 2019

战争的进展比灭霸预想的要顺利，他只迎来了徒有其表的抵抗，地球似乎虚弱不堪，不战即败。当然，他们已经经历了太多的战争和侵略，其中就包括几年前他派来的奇塔瑞军队的入侵，因此他们是在废墟之中战斗，捍卫这片早已被他们自己焚烧的焦土。这一世纪，他们最后的世纪，是一个属于惨胜的世纪。

他只需得到最后一颗宝石了，就是那法师保护的时间宝石。他扼住法师的喉咙。虽说亡者的诅咒的确难以破解，但他有耐心，更会有数不尽的时间。

“我无论如何也不会把时间宝石给你的，”那法师喘道。“说什么。也绝对。不会。憋死你个狗娘养的。”

“你先来，”灭霸说，露出微笑。

### 2017

布鲁斯·班纳不太喜欢派对。他心不在焉地在边缘转悠着，常常走神。但是过了一会，就连他也发现托尼已经从喧嚷中心消失了。托尼的团队在中厅跳舞，在喷泉边嬉闹，畅饮香槟，酒杯伴着音乐闪着粉色和紫色的光芒。但托尼并没有跟他们在一起。布鲁斯灵光一现，朝大门走去，他上方某个地方传来贾维斯轻柔的声音：“是的。他在大楼西侧，就在廊檐下面。”

“谢谢，”布鲁斯咕哝道，推门走进了凉爽的晚风。是了，托尼的确在露台上漫步，手里晃荡着香槟酒瓶。他举瓶喝了一口，朝着布鲁斯把酒瓶递过来，看他要不要喝。布鲁斯摆摆手拒绝了，托尼便一只手臂环住他的脖子吻了他，湿乎乎的，凉，甜，带着香槟的味道。布鲁斯回吻了，热情而真挚——这他可不会拒绝。

“这很了不起，好吗？”布鲁斯选了最认真的口气，因为托尼需要听进他的话。“真的很了不起。你该为你的成果感到_无比_骄傲……”

“我很骄傲，我很骄傲，”托尼心神不宁地说。“这又不像你在纳米科技和疟疾方面的突破——”

“这幢大楼已经超前于时代五十年了，”布鲁斯坚持。“往后几十年都会是行业的标杆。”

“这上面写着我爸的名字，”托尼说，语气有些绝望。“大字写得明明白白的。我屈服了。”

“但是这里面包含着你的_心_，托尼。所以你_赢了_，好吗？你_赢了_，”布鲁斯把他拉到怀里，紧紧抱住他。托尼回抱，手里攥着的酒瓶撞上布鲁斯的后腰。

过了一会，托尼退开，充满智慧的深色眼睛紧紧盯着他。“事情不该是这样的，”他说。“我说不清我是_怎么_知道的，但我就是_知道_。而且我觉得你也知道。”

布鲁斯对托尼的尊敬比对其他任何在世的人都要多，于是他认真考虑了一下托尼的想法。“或许是真的，”他姑且说，毕竟纽约发生了这么可怕的事情，再说还有超级士兵之战这档子毫无意义的蠢事，还有托尼父亲的牺牲。“但是从某些方面来说……这样更好，不是吗？”托尼高高扬起了眉毛——他似乎没有考虑过这种可能性。

“是了，”托尼叫道。“我觉得我挺幸福的。所以肯定有哪些人在某个地方把什么事情搞砸了，”布鲁斯低低地笑了，摇着头。“回到屋里来吧，我让他们放点杜兰杜兰乐队1的歌。”  
（注：1Duran Duran，80年代红极一时的英国乐队。）

### 2014

一只手伸下来，将史蒂夫拉出天空母舰的残骸，把他拖上了岸。史蒂夫躺着，吃力地想呼吸，随后转过身呕出了河水，视野渐渐清晰。金属燃烧的气味和水里机油的味道让他反胃。又或许，是神盾局的叛变让他恶心——这神盾局缺乏霍华德的智慧和佩姬的胆识，空有一颗心是不够的。史蒂夫攥紧拳头，抓了一手泥，看见了更远处零星的野草和吧唧靴子的鞋带。

“我都_说了_让你等等，”巴基摇着头说。他也浑身湿透了，头发里夹杂着碎叶和泥土。“再有两分钟，这些该死的玩意就可以_迫降_了。”

“_迫降_？我可不想让它们_迫降_。”史蒂夫挣扎着坐起，朝泥地吐了口唾沫。“我想把它们_从天上炸没_——我说，这世界上能让你放心把这种火力交到他手里的人还有谁呢？神盾局吗？军方？”连河水都散发着背叛的臭气。

“嘿，我信任的人从来只有你，伙计，”巴基说，自对自露出一个古怪的微笑。

“唔，或许这是个错误。”史蒂夫沮丧地环顾周围。“我好像也没让你落得什么好下场。我甚至都不知道我们他妈是在为谁卖命了……”

“啊，说到这个，”巴基向前凑过来。“我建议我们逃走吧，”当史蒂夫震惊地抬眼看他，巴基只是点了点头，等着他的榆木脑瓜接收这个想法。“我们消失，”巴基确认道。“销声匿迹。这是我们的机会，伙计——但是这回得换你听_我的_了，毕竟隐秘可不是_你的长处_。而且你现在就得做决定，不出五分钟，这地方就得挤满警察和神盾特工，里面会混着些九头蛇特工，再说——”

“我会跟着你到世界尽头，”史蒂夫说，全心全意。

### 2012

几秒功夫，城市便浸没在夺目的光芒中。史蒂夫举起一只手挡住眼睛，在旁边，玛丽亚·希尔在某个屏幕上操作了几下，舰桥的所有窗户都暗了下来。又过几秒，巨响传来，摇撼着空中的天空母舰。甲板上的神盾局特工纷纷摔倒，跪倒在地上或是坐倒在椅子上，但所有的眼睛都望着熊熊燃烧的纽约，火光像点燃的烟火筒一样直冲上天，一百万条生命就此抹去，一百万个故事就此终结。战略性牺牲——至少他们是这么说的。别无选择，他们是这么说的。

传送门关闭了。奇塔瑞飞船一个接一个地从天上落下。他身后有个人大声抽泣起来。就史蒂夫的理解，在这个冰冷的新世界中，这就是胜利。他们烧焦了曼哈顿——那个美国和欧洲之间的小岛——来阻止世界的毁灭。史蒂夫麻木的指尖点着玻璃，在高处，他看得见城区狭长的轮廓。为了阻止炸弹抵达纽约，他和巴基已经死过一次了。然而看来他们只不过是将其推迟了而已。

恐慌和恶心令他无法呼吸——随即巴基的手落在他的肩膀，温暖而安抚人心。“你根本没办法阻止这一切，伙计，”巴基轻声喃喃道。“换了_谁_都没办法，”老天啊，史蒂夫只能希望这是真的。

### 2011

他们不是咆哮突击队，但是领导了十年临时拼凑的小队以后，能有一群他能信任的人还是很棒的。那个妞——女人——_娜塔莎_——是里面最优秀的，这是如此的显而易见，高层却来阻挠他用人，让史蒂夫着实吃了一惊。看来他们一个劲鼓吹的女权运动也不过如此——在史蒂夫看来，现在的人给所有东西都起了新奇花哨的名字，却还是看不见眼皮底下的女性人才。不过他和娜塔莎能够充分理解彼此，他们之间有一种惺惺相惜的感觉，这让他想起那么多年前他和佩姬的同病相怜。克林特·巴顿同样是一等的人才——巴基说，因为射箭是那种混球绝对做不好的事；巴基说，射箭是混球探测器，因为射箭的时候你的内心需要平静和沉稳。有条不紊。你需要同时思考和行动。不靠谱是不行的。

他们还招募了一名叫山姆·威尔逊的空军，隶属于空中救援特种部队，受训使用试验阶段的EXO-7猎鹰飞行装备。和他们一样，威尔逊本来正打算退役——但是得知美国队长想要招他入队以后，他延长了他的服役期。

史蒂夫对此有些内疚。“别这样，”巴基说，当然了，巴基依旧在他身边；假如没有巴基他是无以为继的，这他可以肯定。“他会为自己负责，就像我们能为自己负责一样。慢着，没准该说，_你_要对我负责，”他说，然后笑个不停。

### 2002

史蒂夫和巴基参加了超级士兵之战，虽说他们并不愿意。神盾局一边信誓旦旦地保证他们的服役期会和上个世纪一起结束，一边一次又一次申请推迟。但是在2002年战争爆发以后，他们还是上阵了——这是为了霍华德·史塔克，因为多亏了霍华德·史塔克他们才活了下来，而霍华德又是战争中第一个牺牲的人，被一个叫马克四号的超级士兵实验品谋杀。甚至没有人知道史塔克工业已经开始了人体实验，直到马克四号杀死霍华德·史塔克并带着配方逃走了。一个月以后，一支超级士兵特战小组对华盛顿特区发动了攻击。

“在我看来，那混球活该，”史塔克的儿子托尼·卡波纳是这么说的。在霍华德的纪念仪式上，他来的时候就已经烂醉如泥，手里还拿着金属酒瓶不放，堵住了他们。“他就是不肯_放下_，痴想着战时的赫赫功绩，想做个该死的英雄——但是你们懂的，是吧？你们_最_懂了。”托尼举起酒瓶喝了一大口，史蒂夫和巴基无奈地面面相觑。“他才不会让你们这些小伙子安息——别自欺欺人了，他在那冰山里面找的可不是_你们_。他找的是那个_盾_，他找的是他的_作品_，他该死的_财产_，好把下一代超级士兵武装起来。_有些人。就是。不长。记性。_”

“托尼，拜托，”一个戴眼镜的男人柔声说，拉着卡波纳的手臂。“别这样——”

“你父亲是个好人，托尼，”史蒂夫悄声说。“谁都很容易陷进——”

“陷进什么——战争的泥潭吗？竞争性国家谋杀？还用得着你说嘛。我听说杀人是个高增长产业。我爸本来想让我继承家业，接着卖军火——”托尼突然笑了一声。“——_想得美_。不过_我走出来了_——_妈妈_也是，她也走出来了，感谢克苏鲁和所有的黑暗之神吧。要知道，如果她还跟那混蛋在一起，她肯定也死了。”托尼的目光转向房间另一端一袭黑衣、气质优雅的玛丽亚·卡波纳。“如果她没走，他们也会杀了她的。霍华德·史塔克：死时最有可能拉着无辜者垫背的人。”

托尼正要再喝一口酒，眼镜男悄悄把酒瓶拦了下来，塞进了他的外套口袋。“来吧，我们走，去吃点东西，”他喃喃道。

“行，好吧，”托尼说，然后飞速眨着眼，开始做介绍。“这是我的伴侣，布鲁斯·班纳博士，”他说。“他有一个特别大的……_大脑_，啊，咱们且说是_大脑_……被他用来，_听好了_，用来_帮助_别人。厉害吧？布鲁斯，这两位是美国队长和巴基——你知道，历史书上那俩？他们胖揍纳粹啥的。几年前我爸把他俩从冰里挖了出来。”

布鲁斯畏缩了一下。“是啊，我——你们好，”他尴尬地说。“真是荣幸——”

“这哪是_荣幸_，”托尼哼了一声，“这俩人不过是被我爸操蛋的_自负_给_绑架_了，就像_其他所有人_一样，”这时布鲁斯替托尼道了歉，把他拉走去找地方吃东西了。他说他们来的时候应该路过了一个卖阿拉伯烤肉卷的地方。

### 1998

“那么你觉得这地方怎么样？”神盾局给他们的公寓有一面巨大的窗户，正俯瞰着布鲁克林大桥，史蒂夫怎么也看不够。

巴基走来他身边，但只朝外瞥了一眼。“我说，你最好看个过瘾，”他对史蒂夫说，“因为我觉得，你和我，我们在这里待不了多久。”

史蒂夫愣了。“什么？”

“那个弗瑞？”巴基阴暗地说。“他对咱们_另有打算_。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头。“他说六月，咱们会在六月退伙。然后进特战队。他说是特战小组，只作为预备役。他说只有特殊情况才会需要我们上阵。”

“都是_他说，他说……_”巴基念叨。“你觉得上面会把武器丢在外面置之不理吗？你觉得哪天能没有‘特殊情况’？你要是真信了，伙计……”巴基朝着窗外的风景挥起一条手臂：“那我在布鲁克林有座桥想卖给你。”

“你觉得他们是骗我们的？”史蒂夫皱着眉问。

“骗不骗我不知道，”巴基耸耸肩回答。“但是我拿十块钱打赌，等六月了我们还在干活，下个六月也是，下下个六月也是。他们不会轻易放过我们的，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫眉头紧锁。“我不在乎赌不赌的，”他说。“我只想咱们能全身而退。我想在世界里——_这个_世界里，和你一起生活。”

“这个世界，这个物是人非的未来，”巴基有些讥讽地说道，“不过我注意到霍华德还没搞出会飞的车呢。”接着巴基伸出双手，手指勾住他腰侧的裤袢，把他拉近。史蒂夫笑了，脸热起来。“其实，”巴基低沉的声音让史蒂夫呼吸急促起来，“只要能跟你在一起，我不怎么在乎我在哪里或者在做什么。这就是该死的事实，史蒂夫，”巴基的手抚摸着他的脸，史蒂夫在他的呼吸中微微嗅到咖啡的味道，感受到了他胡茬的摩擦，然后他们嘴唇相接——他胡乱地摸索着，紧紧抱住巴基不放——尖锐的急迫的欲望便淹没了一切。

### 1997

“托尼，你看见这个了吗？”

他从布鲁斯手里拿过平板，比起注意屏幕上的内容，更多是在注视着布鲁斯散落的额发。有一缕卷发总是支棱出来，每次扫到布鲁斯的眼睛，布鲁斯就会把它拂回去。反反复复。来点发胶就能解决这个问题，但布鲁斯似乎对美发产品的存在视而不见。

托尼有点快疯了。

“我在看什么？”他说，把视线从布鲁斯身上扯下来。大概不会是今天最后一次。

“这里。”布鲁斯的手指在屏幕上一划，窗口延伸，变成全息影像，里面是——他父亲。霍华德·史塔克站在一片冰原上，半张脸被阴影笼罩，在他身后，寒冷遥远的太阳照出模糊的地平线。即便如此，他的眼中有一种深深的喜悦，托尼从没见过他这种神情，也从没想象过他父亲能这样。他胸口发紧，吸入肺中的空气变得太浅太慢。他揉着心口，试图减轻胸中不断聚积的无形的压力。

“他找到他们了。这混蛋找到他们了。”他甚至不需要看其他的照片，他知道他们是谁。史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。这世上霍华德·史塔克最喜欢的两个人——哪怕他俩在他前半辈子就已经死了。又或许这对于他父亲反而是个加分点——不是缺陷，而是特色。

布鲁斯的肩膀轻轻碰碰他的肩，一个温暖而轻快的小动作，想让他脱离阴暗的思绪。这让托尼记起他不是一个人，托尼也回以一碰，暂且没有把他想的说出口。这两个名字从他孩提时代——从他长大到足以明白他在霍华德生命中地位的时候（他甚至不是最后一位的，他只是_没有_地位而已，什么也没有）——就开始激发的苦涩和愤怒已经够糟糕的了。要把这些深藏心底就已经够糟糕了，用不着把这些感觉一股脑给布鲁斯看个清楚。不知怎么，托尼竟让布鲁斯误以为他是个健康正常的成年人，他不希望现况改变。

“嗯，我猜他可以含笑九泉了，”托尼故作轻快地说。“当然，这要等大张旗鼓的国葬和游行以后。老天。接下来很久，交通都会是场噩梦。你说他们会把尸体埋哪？可能得再建一个全新的墓。美国最强大的英雄必须有顶级待遇，对吧？”

“他们没死。”布鲁斯一屁股坐在沙发上盘起腿，这姿势托尼下辈子也学不来。“他找到他们的时候，他们还活着。的确，我们一直都好奇血清会有什么功效，极限在哪里……可这太不可置信了，托尼，超乎我们的想象。我甚至想不清——”托尼不知道自己是什么表情，但是布鲁斯突然迟疑起来，咬起嘴唇。“对不起。我明白这大概不是——我是说，我知道你——”

“活着，”托尼盯着他。“是——_活着_？怎么，他们一直住在爱斯基摩冰屋里吗？‘去冰上钓鱼了，五十年后见’？‘再会了，笨蛋’？”

“新闻说他们被封在冰里，处于某种冰冻状态。显然，他们一点也没有衰老。不知道是因为冰冻，还是血清的影响，还是某种混合的——”

托尼翻了个白眼，爱意盖过了烦躁。就算霍华德找回了他打仗时候的哥们儿，又怎么样呢？托尼有_这个_。“你的大脑真是一刻也不停转啊，是不是，班纳。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩，咧起嘴角露出一个小小的笑。“这是我的秘密超能力。”

“你拿到第五个博士学位的时候这就已经不是个秘密了，博士。那么，你说怎么办——我要给他打电话吗？‘干得好，老爸，很高兴你终于挖出来了几个老朋友？’我觉得他们好像不做这种贺卡。‘很高兴你的秘密男朋友们没死，希望他们的脑子没变成浆糊？’”

“我觉得你还是算了吧。”布鲁斯再次把眼前的头发向后拂平。“顺便，为你的童年不幸感到遗憾。”

托尼领会到了他的幽默，渐渐咧开嘴笑起来。“谢谢你……社交无能的安慰企图？”

布鲁斯大笑起来。他的笑声妙不可言，淹没了托尼的最后一丝怒气。“有你这样的朋友，”布鲁斯说，“日常的人类互动就没有那么吓人了。”

“朋友，嗯？”托尼摇摇头，凑得更近了些。“我们就只是这个？”

“我不知道，”但布鲁斯的眼睛在镜片后闪烁着，这代表着他注意到了什么有趣的东西。“你说是什么？”

托尼摸摸下巴。“你是说——你是在请我给出专业观点吗？”

“啊，当然了，”布鲁斯回答。

“我会说……这是我这辈子最棒的三年，”托尼说，“一点不假。你……遏止了我最糟的本能，而这我可有——你知道，我有_很多_。很多，很多。_很——多。_”

布鲁斯的表情认真起来。“你对我也很好。你让我不会沉湎在我的脑袋里，毕竟——我的大脑并不总是个好去处，所以。而且虽然这么说可能会让你更嚣张，你知道的，我认为你——”

“帅得无可救药？聪慧超凡？实实在在的无法抗拒？”

“你是个好人。”布鲁斯耸肩。“我也认识一些坏人，托尼。我能区分出来。”

托尼的嘴变干了，心跳开始加速。“是吗？”

“嗯，”布鲁斯说。

“我……真的很喜欢咱们对话的走向，”托尼说。不知不觉，布鲁斯说话的时候，托尼看的已经不是他的眼睛而是他的嘴了。当他纠正自己，往上瞧了瞧，他发现布鲁斯看的也不是_他的眼睛_。

“而且……你也有点帅得不可救药，”布鲁斯咧嘴笑起来。“不过这个你已经知道了。”

“嗯，但我不知道_你_也知道。这……真是好得很。哇哦。这是不是意味着……等等，这不是那种客观陈述，是吧？就是，你知道，但是你_赞许_这一点吗？这种理解是哪一层面的？赞许是可能的吗？”

“祝贺，你真的是口无遮拦呢。”布鲁斯伸手攥住托尼的衬衫，轻微扯了扯。“很让人安心。”他拉扯得更用力了，托尼由着他来，布鲁斯向后倚在沙发扶手上，托尼倾身向前。就这样他到了布鲁斯怀里，布鲁斯也在他的怀里，这恰恰是托尼记事以来一直想要的。

布鲁斯伸手捧住托尼的脸，把他拉得更近。“真希望你到这来，”他说，眼神闪烁，当他们的嘴唇终于相遇，托尼早已笑了起来。

### 1994

“说起来，我现在有三个问题。”

布鲁斯从他的演算中抬起头，花了好一会才从数学之海里回过神来，当他终于回到现实，他发觉已经过去很久了。首先，咖啡厅窗外的世界已经昏暗了许多。另外，站在他桌边的这个家伙也不是店里的女服务生。他戴上眼镜想确认，哦，是啊，确实。

这人可要_好看多了_。

他尽可能礼貌地对这个干扰他的人说：“不好意思，我没太听清。我在_工作_。”

“对，这是第一个问题。看见那边那个人了吗？”陌生男人的大拇指朝肩后指了指，那边的咖啡师看也没看他们一眼。“他的工作是销售食品和饮料，而你一样都没点。你想让他在他老板面前丢脸吗？”

这话有点道理。布鲁斯进来只是为了暖和暖和，他望向窗外，发现天气只是变得更糟了，本来只是冷，现在天都黑了，还下起了雪。欢迎来到波士顿。“我要一杯黑咖，”他说，看见面前的男人只是抿紧了嘴唇冷冷地盯着他，他又说：“还要个烤乳酪三明治？”

“谢谢。一个问题解决了。嘿，汤姆，”他扭头叫道，“能给这位刚刚升级成顾客的好先生上一杯咖啡和一份烤乳酪三明治吗？”汤姆朝他们挥了挥手，但那家伙绝对没有看见，因为他的视线一秒也没从布鲁斯身上挪开过。

布鲁斯皱起眉头。“不该是你去做吗？毕竟这单是你接的。”

“我又不在这里_工作_，”那人说，仿佛有点被这想法吓到了。

“那为什么——”

他傲慢地说：“我在这地方投了不少资——我还没毕业的时候基本就住在这里。离机器人实验室也就五十米。差不多吧。下面是我的第二个问题：你从三点开始就坐在那在纸巾上涂涂画画了……”

布鲁斯歪歪头。“既然你不在这工作，我不太确定这也该归你管。”

“两小时前你的纸巾就用完了。”

“我——”布鲁斯低头看了看白色的桌面，上面满是蓝色的墨迹，他的字迹构成一道宽宽的弧，离桌边越近，字就变得越小。他涨红了脸，咬起嘴唇，试图想出某种解释，或者找个借口。“对不起，”最终他说。“我一般不会这么，呃——哇哦，我根本没有什么可说的。我会擦干净的？”

“你_敢_。”那人拉开布鲁斯对面的椅子坐了下来。“我打算把这张桌子带回家，余生每一个晚上都对着它打手枪。你刚发明了一种新元素，就在这个下午，在这个咖啡厅里，我却压根不知道你是谁。假如你好奇，这就是我的第三个问题：你到底是_谁_？”

布鲁斯听着这段连珠炮一样的独白，从“打手枪”就开始跟不上了，直到最后才反应过来。他目瞪口呆，从桌面抬眼——

“_你_又是谁，”他惊异地问。“你是怎么——你能看出这是什么？”

“我是说，这其实不是我专攻的领域。我想不出来这个，我_搞不了_这个，但是我还是能看懂的。”有那么一瞬间他卸除了揶揄的伪装，眼神非常、非常诚恳。“我已经惊呆了，好吗？”布鲁斯不认识任何能看懂他刚才演算的人，他花了一会才明白这个陌生人可能……不只是个服务生，“_你_到底是谁，”布鲁斯说，话音刚落，他就_知道_了。

“我是托尼——”

“史塔克，”布鲁斯接话。当然了。校园里有一整栋科技楼上面清清楚楚写着他的名字，他父亲的画像就挂在大厅里。他本人14岁就被麻省理工录取了，是本校史上最年轻的常任教授。“史塔克博士，当然了。”

“其实现在是卡波纳了，”托尼坚定地说，眼神变得阴暗。“我已经不用那个名字了。”

“呃。抱歉。”布鲁斯耸肩。“我不太留意那些新闻，所以——”

“没关系。”托尼伸出一只手，布鲁斯握了握，因为你_只能_这么回应，不过常规时间过了，托尼还没松手。“而_你_是？”他直截了当地问。

“呃，布鲁斯·班纳。”他把手抽了回来——这比他想象的更费事——然后把头发从眼前拂开，好仔细看看托尼。不管他现在怎么称呼自己，他绝对是个史塔克家的人——一样的下巴，一样的黑眼睛，布鲁斯每天去实验室的路上都能看见。然而在托尼脸上，那双眼睛并不显得冷淡或严苛。托尼的眼睛只是显得——饶有趣味。有趣。

“你打算怎么合成它？”托尼问，歪着头看桌子上比较小的字。他凑过来，手指描画着一行符号，靠得那么近，布鲁斯都能闻到他的香水味了，这很令他不安。

“我——没有打算？这只是理论上的，这种科技还不存在。可能过个二十年左右可以吧，可是现在只是纸上谈兵。或许整理整理可以写篇期刊论文。”布鲁斯从背包里翻出一个笔记本，站了起来。“让我把这些抄下来——”

“或者，”托尼说，从后面口袋掏出一把螺丝起子，“我们可以直接把桌子带走。”

“我们？”托尼钻到了桌子底下，布鲁斯忙退了一步。“呃……去哪？”

“我家。”托尼从桌子下面出来，拿了一手螺丝钉，然后眨眨眼放到了布鲁斯的手里。他把桌面从桌腿上抬了起来，斜靠在他的腿边。“你该跟我回家。我有_好多_特别酷的玩具。”

布鲁斯的心跳到了嗓子眼里。“不好意思？”

“不是——别那么看我，我不是要_泡_你，班纳。虽然你哪怕要是有那么一丁点意思我肯定就火力全开了，你可爱得很，而且——算了。跟我回家吧，我有一个让你没法_相信_的工作室，里面的设备比你接触过的所有东西都先进至少十年。可能还要更多。跟我回家，你需要什么我就给你造什么。我们会把你的小论文变成他妈的_诺贝尔奖_。”托尼略带狂放地咧嘴一笑。“你说怎么样？”

“好吧。”布鲁斯绝对相信，不管这人说什么他们都能够做到。“什么时候？”

托尼的笑容更灿烂了，也更温暖了。他拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀。他的手指很强壮，带有一种奇异的优雅。布鲁斯余光偷偷看着他的手指，托尼对咖啡师叫道：“嘿，汤姆？我们把这个带走了。把三明治打包。”

### 1992

霍华德·史塔克发出不满的声音，音量之大让工会俱乐部的侍应生以为他的威士忌喝光了，慌慌张张赶到他旁边。但史塔克只是瞪着他的儿子。“不管_什么_事情你都非得站在你妈那边吗？”他质问。

真是个蠢问题。“_说真的_，爸，是啊。因为妈妈顶得上十个你。”

“再好好想想，”霍华德咆哮道，挥挥手赶走了侍应生。

“嗯，我看看……啊，你是对的。妈妈其实顶得上1400个你，差不多吧。”

“你知道，你这样只会对你自己不利。如果你这么做的话。”霍华德说。“史塔克是个能呼风唤雨的名字——真的可以呼风唤雨。卡波纳？_……嘁_。”霍华德不以为然地挥挥手。“这名字有什么分量？什么也没有。”托尼不禁感到一丝刻薄的满足：他要击中霍华德·史塔克的_要害_了——砰，他的_遗产_就不复存在了。

“其实，我已经改完了，”托尼说，把剩下的威士忌一饮而尽。

霍华德茫然地看着他。“你改了什么？”托尼已经为这一刻准备好了——他把手伸进外套内袋，掏出钱包、护照、驾照和信用卡，把每一样挨个摆在厚重的锦缎桌布上，砰、砰、砰。安东尼·爱德华·卡波纳。A·E·卡波纳。托尼·卡波纳。1984年入会。

托尼用花哨的手势把他的运通卡递给侍应生。他有现金，但是他一直在练习签名，他想在霍华德面前漂亮地签下自己的名字：_卡——波——纳_。

“哦，顺便一提，”托尼一边签字一边说，“卡波纳曾外婆在拉德克利夫学院教数学，你知道吗？她就是在那里遇见了卡波纳曾外公。他发明了声能电话机，现在船岸通讯里还在用。他还发明了一堆特别有用的东西。妈妈说他申请了好多好多专利。”

霍华德闷闷不乐地盯着他的酒。“你妈妈_怎么样_？”他问。

“她挺好的。”

霍华德晃晃空杯子里的冰。“她有开始见别人吗？”

托尼嗤之以鼻。“你真渣。”

霍华德似乎并没有往心里去。“她又能跟老朋友聚在一起开心吗？”他苦涩地笑了笑。“跟各界名流一起住在灯塔山？”

“是啊，”托尼说。“我们都很喜欢住在波士顿。”霍华德猛地抬头看他，托尼说：“是啊，我打算留下。麻省理工想雇我，破格请我担任机械工程学院的常任教授。”

“我以为你还会回来工作！我们正要建一个新的总部，在中城区。42号街！”

“嗯，抱歉，没兴趣，”托尼说。

### 1991

路上一片黑暗，风很大，道路两侧树枝低垂。霍华德每一次拐弯都太快了。他没太注意看路，在座位旁边翻找着他的通行证。只有出示通行证才能开上那条通往格伦湾神盾局基地的路——就算_他_也得出示通行证，哪怕是他_建立_了这个该死的地方。

“霍华德，拜托，”玛丽亚说，佯装有耐心的样子。“慢点。我还没上飞机呢，已经感觉到气流波动了。”

“抱歉，亲爱的。”霍华德抬眼，瞬间被后视镜里一道明亮的闪光晃得暂时失明。随后他听见摩托的轰鸣——不仅一辆。有两辆，或者三辆。他一时愚蠢自大地以为他们派了个摩托车队来庆祝他无与伦比的发现，然后理性让他全身发冷地明白了：_不，他们是来杀他的_。他凭直觉行动，猛地左转，撞上其中一辆摩托，恰恰此时第一枪打碎了凯迪拉克的后车窗。玛丽亚尖叫起来。霍华德全凭直觉碾倒了那辆摩托，又撞上从另一边赶上来拦截他的第二辆摩托。他们要是想让他停下来，可就他妈的大错特错了，摩托上的黑衣人只胡乱开了一枪，霍华德就全速狠狠撞上了他，全然不顾抓着他的手臂尖叫着“霍华德！上帝啊！”的玛丽亚。那骑手被撞飞，摔在凯迪拉克的车篷上，发出一声令人满意的闷响，然后弹起落在了路上。霍华德没有回头看，只是一直加速行驶着。如果还有别人，他会甩掉他们的。他必须赶到神盾局。

玛丽亚在他旁边已经接近歇斯底里了。“霍华德，你_撞飞_了那个人，你得停车——”

“我不会停的，”霍华德阴郁地说，玛丽亚坐了回去，目瞪口呆，剧烈地喘息着，手不自觉地伸到了喉咙的珍珠项链边。霍华德能感觉到她在看他，但只是盯着路。他捏紧了方向盘继续向前开。

“那些人想要什么？”最终玛丽亚问。

“谁他妈知道他们想要什么？”霍华德回答，轻车熟路地抵赖。

“霍华德，他们想要什么？”玛丽亚重复道。

“我重新合成了超级血清，”霍华德直截了当地说。“样品就在后备箱里。”

玛丽亚缓缓点头，扭头看着窗外。

离警卫站还有半英里的时候，真正的援军来了，特工们蜂拥着他和玛丽亚，把他们和血清护送上一辆装甲车，迅速把凯迪拉克和路面封起来变成了犯罪现场。他们过了大门进了安全的建筑，霍华德立刻把装着血清样品的手提箱放进了保险库，跟基地的指挥官弗兰克·詹金斯上校描述这次袭击：是的，至少两个人，可能还有更多；不，他没有看见他们的脸，他们戴着头盔和面具，诸如此类。

当他终于去找玛丽亚的时候，她坐在他办公室的沙发上，电话听筒举在耳边。按照习惯，她摘下了耳环，手指搓着那颗巨大的珍珠。“——哦好的，亲爱的，可以吗？佩格，我会感激不尽的，”是了，打给佩姬是个好主意。他本来就打算给她打电话的，就在告知他们的飞行员把去往巴哈马的飞行推迟一两个小时以后。

他以为玛丽亚会让他拿起书桌上的听筒加入对话，但她只是挂断了，把话筒放了回去。“你告诉她发生了什么吗？”

“告诉了，”玛丽亚说。

“她说什么？”霍华德问。

“她派了辆车来，”玛丽亚说。

霍华德皱起眉头。“车？为什么？我们还来得及——我们可以在飞机上吃晚饭，到别墅的时候还能有时间喝个睡前酒。”

玛丽亚站了起来。“我不会跟你去的。我要跟佩姬待一段时间。我会让贾维斯把我的东西带去的，”霍华德低头，看着他的桌面，看着桌面一堆堆文件、纯金的镇纸、相框里三岁的托尼和二十六岁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的照片，等待着她说出那句话——难以置信，却又避无可避。

“霍华德，我想离婚，”玛丽亚说。_是了，瞧吧_。

他的大脑奇怪地空白一片，但恰恰这时候詹金斯上校回来了，让他免于作答。上校报告说他们抓住了一名袭击者——他能立刻过去吗？“好，”霍华德回答，玛丽亚轻轻哼了一声，转过身去，而他跟着詹金斯出门下楼，那里有一名黑衣人被不少于四个全副武装的警卫压制着。

他们扯掉他的护目镜和面具，露出一张阴沉的冷笑着的脸。“您认识这个人吗？”詹金斯问霍华德。

霍华德仔细端详他的脸，摇了摇头。“我这辈子从没见过他。”

### 1945

“我得让飞机沉进水里。”史蒂夫向他转身，痛苦地扭曲了脸。

巴基感觉自己的胸膛仿佛坍缩了，_他喘不上气，他喘不上气_。“我——好吧。_好_。”

史蒂夫咬牙说：“不然时间不够了。目的地是纽约。”

“行。好啊。那就这样吧，”巴基努力说道。“你没别的办法。”

史蒂夫的脸抽动着，泪水顺着脸颊涌下，然后，同样突然地停了下来。“对不起。巴克，真的很——”这时，巴基赶到他身边，亲吻他咸湿的脸颊，然后是他的嘴唇。才这么短的时间，他们才在一起这么短的时间，怎么可能这就结束了？不可能就这么结束了。史蒂夫的手还握着飞机的操纵杆，巴基伸出双手，握紧了那只手。

“没事的。我不知道会怎么样，但我就是知道会没事的。等着瞧吧，”他们一起重重地推动操纵杆，在下坠的飞机上紧紧相拥。

### 1944

巴基提前从酒馆溜走了。酒精已经对他没什么吸引力了，他想对于史蒂夫应该也是一样，但是史蒂夫觉得他有义务表现他和队员的战友情。巴基可没这个需要——毕竟他可以在一张真正的床上睡一晚，还不用担心挨枪子。明天他就没这个机会了，明天他们又要接着出任务。但是今晚，在伦敦的战略科学署基地，世界上最安全的地方——妈的，_温斯顿·丘吉尔_也在里面某个地方呢——有一张床铺在等着他。

他的房间在地下三层一条狭窄的走廊尽头。这走廊就像是潜水艇里面的过道一样，只有一个铁笼里闪烁不定的灯泡提供照明。他的门口有个人。巴基刚刚酒足饭饱，他也累了，所以直到他走近看清那是史蒂夫，他的危机感才上线。这不可能，他才刚刚离开史蒂夫。他伸手掏枪，举枪上膛，瞄准了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫举起双手，阴郁地盯着他，什么也没说，只是等着。正是这一点让巴基突然相信了这的确_是_史蒂夫，他认得出史蒂夫固执的耐心。每当局势不顺，史蒂夫都会咬着牙等逆境过去，而现在史蒂夫是在等_他_明白，等着巴基认出他来，哪怕他——再次不一样了。再次变了。这个史蒂夫脸上有了皱纹，显得更老，也经历了更多战斗的洗礼——这是血清的作用吗？还是说又有了别的什么该死的实验？巴基想到楼下的实验室，想到忙个不停的霍华德·史塔克，压下苦涩的笑声。他错了，不是吗，他竟然以为战略科学署是个_安全的地方_。事实恰恰相反。

巴基放下枪，叹了口气说：“你怎么了？”史蒂夫刺耳地笑了一声，巴基差点又把枪举起来了——他的那个史蒂夫不会这么笑的。

“说来话长，”这个史蒂夫说。“_说来话长_，”随后又说：“可这不是……我需要跟你谈谈，巴克。我们能不能……？”史蒂夫朝着门歪歪头，巴基点头，开了锁。房间很小，勉强才能摆下床、他的箱子和一把椅子，但是比军营强，至少没有臭烘烘的大兵在旁边打鼾、打牌或者打手枪。巴基把椅子让给史蒂夫，但是门一关，史蒂夫就伸手来搂住他的脖子——他还是个小个子的时候可做不到这个——巴基也转身抱住他，攥紧史蒂夫的夹克。不会是什么好消息，这他已经明白了，但就更有必要多给史蒂夫一些安慰，也给他自己一点安慰了。

巴基的脸——眼睛、脸颊、鼻子——贴着史蒂夫脖子那片微微有些汗味的温暖肌肤，随即他猛地抬起头来。“好了，伙计，说吧。我要死了吗？_你_要死了吗？怎么了？”

不管是什么事，史蒂夫的脸突然发白了。“不，_都不是_，”史蒂夫空洞地说。“_更可怕_，”妈的，这可着实让巴基打了个寒战，因为史蒂夫面对苦难可不会临阵脱逃。史蒂夫很清楚疾病是什么，史蒂夫和痛苦是老朋友了。史蒂夫并不怕死——操，他怕的东西_没有多少_。

“那_怎么了_？”巴基问，有预感他并不想知道。

“没什么，”史蒂夫讳莫如深。“只是。别出明天的任务，好吗？我来就是为了告诉你这个，没有别的。别去，巴克。”

“_别去？_”巴基重复道。“你知道，我又没什么_选择_。”

“跟他们说你生病了。你这辈子从来没拒绝过任务，他们会相信你的。你跟_我_说，我会相信你的，”史蒂夫沙哑地说，操，他眼里那是眼泪吗？巴基盯着他，向他伸出手去——因为史蒂夫面对苦难可不会临阵脱逃——史蒂夫却拉着他，把他拽到自己面前_吻了他_。巴基不知所措，他总自认为是个沉稳的人，可以随机应变永远有所准备的人。但_这次_他完全没有准备，_这次_完全出他所料——因为设想这种情况下他该怎么办是得不偿失，因为_这种情况永远不会发生_。

然而现在就发生了，史蒂夫吻得他难以呼吸，舌头伸进了他的嘴，手臂紧紧抱着他，操，巴基硬了，他想要，但这太疯狂了，他们从来不这样——正是这个想法让他勉强找回了理智，并推开了史蒂夫。

“我不知道你是从哪来的，可是——我们不会_这样_，你和我。我们从没——”

“我知道，因为我们是_白痴_，”史蒂夫近乎野蛮地说。“但是在未来事情就不一样了，都不一样了——或者还可以改变。你只需要别上那列该死的火车，巴克，你会知道是哪一列的。到时候跟我回想一下我们一起坐飓风飞车的那天。告诉我你和我当时一个感觉，只不过还要更严重。随便跟我说什么都好，但是一定要留在那座山上。跟我发誓。你发誓。”

吧唧犹豫片刻，但说真的，这从来不是个问题。他一直都照着史蒂夫的意思来，这是他最清楚该怎么做的事，也是他唯一信任的事。“嗯，好，史蒂夫，”他说。“我对天发誓，我跟你发誓，你想怎样我都照做，”史蒂夫才放松了肩膀。

**Author's Note:**

> 忍不住想叨叨两句，个人观点，大家不想看的请忽略。
> 
> 说实话我并不喜欢这篇文，第一次读的时候就感觉非常不适。那么为什么要翻它呢？因为我在写评论的时候突然捋明白了，这篇文完美地证明了，我讨厌A4和里面对队长的塑造（也可能有人会说并不存在什么塑造）并不（单单）是因为我嗑的CP被拆了。
> 
> 之前有挺长一段时间，我在愤懑之余也会自问，假如他们没把我cp拆得这么彻底，我还会气吗？我还会“晕盾”吗？毕竟我相信人至少要对自己诚实，而我的确也很难说清这种怨恨里有多少是所谓的“私怨”。但是这篇文做了一个调换，我也因此明白了，我最不能接受的一点是史蒂夫为了一己之私欲拿全人类的命运冒险改变历史。
> 
> 我是看不得他幸福吗？我之前翻过像4MW的文，我完全相信他值得卸甲归田的美满生活。我也完全相信人注定是不完美的。谁没有私欲呢？我们有何权利用自己的期望去绑架他人呢？但是私欲过了一定级别就完全是另一个性质了。当天平另一边是全人类的未来（或者我们姑且信一信导演的补丁，另一个平行宇宙里全人类的未来），谁有权利轻举妄动呢？“我来搅搅浑水，我开心就够了，以后的事情爱怎么样怎么样，大家自生自灭吧”？
> 
> 这也是为什么我同样不是喜欢Speranza的上一篇fix-it，因为它并没有从根本上触及这个问题。要说明的是，作者的立场跟我是不一样的。她回复我的评论时有说，《Piccadilly》（译名被我翻成了《梁园虽好》）里的史蒂夫知道改变历史的后果，而这里的史蒂夫不知道。然而不知道自己可能造成种族灭绝，那是纯粹的无知；仅仅相信自己的行为不可能造成这种后果，那可真是一种可怕的傲慢；假如明知风险还执意要这么做，那，还何必多说呢。当然可能有人说结果不是挺好吗？但这只是侥幸啊，这没法改变“回到过去改变历史”这一举动的不负责任和愚蠢的性质。这，才是我最不能接受的。哪怕平行宇宙掉进来一个佩姬跟他在一起了，或者就跟十三号特工在一起了（漫威这会儿用不上她了还真是弃之如敝履啊），隐姓埋名退休了，我都不会这个反应。
> 
> （不过Speranza还提供了另一种角度，毕竟有一千四百多万个时间线里，巴基受了苦以后世界还是毁灭了，如果世界横竖都要毁灭，救救巴基又怎样呢。噗哈哈）
> 
> 说到底，写作功力还是棒的（我都被铁罐撩到了），这篇文也只是去探索另一种可能性。Speranza对于A4乃至整个官方的态度一直很有趣，也一直是很值得效仿的：如果他们写不出你想要的故事，那么就写下你自己的故事吧。没有这样的态度，我最喜欢的几篇文（《Through Cities and Churches》和《20th Century Limited》）多半就不会存在了。其实搞cp本身也是这样的，已经是再创作了，何不再迈出一步呢？处处被“官方”束住手脚（而官方说到底也是一群直男打造出来的一套幻想罢了），那多无趣啊。总之，选择我们愿意相信的故事，乃至创造我们愿意相信的故事，这样就好了，尽量不要让远在天边的几个大老爷们支配了我们的心情。共勉。


End file.
